


Laugh Last and Loud

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 3A and 3B: Missing Scenes [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Crack, Episode Related, Humor, Mid-Canon, Season/Series 03, Short, Spoilers, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two very cracky ideas following episode 320: Echo House. Derek finally gets to laugh at Scott and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not So Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's with Derek and Scott.

"So," Derek crosses his arms over his chest. "Heard you lost to an omega."

Scott crosses his own arms defensively and glares despite his blush. "Shut up."

Derek gives him a crooked grin and sits down on his couch and puts his arm over the back. "Not so easy now, is it? Being an alpha?"

Scott holds up his middle finger. Derek throws his head back and laughs.


	2. Pot, Kettle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's with Derek and Stiles.

Derek holds up his finger. "Let me get this straight," he strokes his chin. "You lost your virginity to a girl in a mental asylum?"

"Uh... well, yeah," Stiles says. "But she isn't actually insane. And neither am I--"

Derek points at him. "You just lost all your judging privileges." Derek easily catches the book Stiles throws at his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Love the episode, OMG. Poor Stiles. But at least, finally, he got some. It was so funny when he pulls up his shirt (twice!) and I knew he was going to get laid this time.
> 
> And you wouldn't believe this. I've been waiting for Marin to appear because in 3A she says she maintains balance, right? And once we saw that Stiles is possessed, I thought it'd be so great if we had a scene with Marin and Stiles discussing the nogitsune and what happens if they fail to get it out of Stiles and gives him an ultimatum because her job is only to maintain balance, not help people in trouble. And just when I thought that Bianca had left the show, we got that scene! Yay! Love Stiles's snarky "Thanks for the illicit drugs, I missed our talks." :D
> 
> **ETA:** this is the first time I'm using the chapter feature on AO3. I mean, I've been using AO3 for more than 5 years, I thought I should give it a try. It's... kinda cumbersome.


End file.
